


Second Chances

by LittleDidTheyKnow



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: BAMF Karen Page, F/M, Fluff, Matt Murdock in a tux, Matt tries to get back into Karen's good graces, Post-Season 2, Smut, hiding out, karedevil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDidTheyKnow/pseuds/LittleDidTheyKnow
Summary: After months of keeping his distance like she'd asked, Matt Murdock saves Karen Page from the embarrassment of being dateless to a charity function for work.Matt and Karen are just happy to be in the same space, but that changes when men are sent to kidnap her because of a story she's writing.





	1. Gala

Karen looked at her clock on her microwave and shook her head. He wasn't going to show.

_Well, this is the last straw._

She liked him, she really did. But there were only so many times you could blow off Karen Page with a bullshit excuse. Not calling at all was even more unacceptable.

This was going to be embarrassing. Her co-workers knew her boyfriend was coming to this shindig after several occasions where he didn’t end up being where he was supposed to be. Her instinct was to bail, but she knew Mitchell Ellison would be livid if she didn't show. So she grabbed her clutch and slipped into her heels ready for a long night.

The owner of _The New York Bulletin_ was hosting a charity gala and had purchased a table for select members of the staff. She had already tried to get out of the event for a story she was working on - one that would sell papers, she had argued. But Mitch wouldn't budge. J. Jonah Jameson funded their newspaper with money from his own pocket, and he mentioned that he wanted Karen to come, which meant something. Jameson had told him that he liked Karen's articles, which Ellison had prefaced with, "for reasons that are beyond me.” She’d interpreted his tone as sarcastic, but you never knew with that man. He liked to keep everyone on their toes, especially her.

She heard a knock at the door. _Fine, he showed._ But after today she was done.

She yanked the door open, sighing angrily before the words left her mouth. "It's about time!”

"Am I late for something?" 

She would have believed his words were sincere if not for the smile on his face

"Matt...? What are you doing here?"

She gestured for him to come inside and he did so immediately. "Going to a fancy party, I gather?" he could smell the silky fabric and foundation on her face. Karen was typically an “eyeshadow, mascara, lipstick” kind of girl. Being able to sense the extra makeup was one of the perks of having extraordinary senses.

"Something like that…" She said, remembering where she had to be. “I’m still not used to that.”

"Yeah.” He sounded uneasy. She hadn’t seen his abilities in practice thanks to the fact that they hadn't spoken since the night he had revealed his secret to her. She told him she needed some space, and he’d given that to her— to the best of his ability. “I can come back later. I just have some information that will help you with the article you're writing. Can you call me when you're free?"

_So he knows what you’re working on._

She should have known Matt Murdock couldn’t keep his distance without making sure she was safe. There was no time to let him know how much that annoyed her, even though she could barely remember the reason.

"Is it time sensitive?"

"It can wait one night. I have a pretty good handle on things. I'll suit up and follow my other lead."

She ignored everything after "it can wait" and nodded. "Sounds good. I'm going to have my ass handed to me if I blow this off. It's bad enough that I am going to be the reason there’s an empty seat at our table," she said, forgetting that he was there and immediately regretting it.

"Did your date not show?" 

"Yeah, I am attracted to guys who make me the last priority...“ She put her hand to her mouth as she realized what she was saying to him of all people. "Oh well," she said quickly, trying to brush it off. She grabbed her keys and checked herself in the mirror, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Sorry Matt, but I really have to go."

She opened the door, but he stood there frozen. "Karen, I don't know if this is overstepping, but I can be your date tonight. Unless that would be worse than going alone..."

She didn't expect that. "Didn’t you just say you had plans tonight?"

"It's no big deal. I'll find another opportunity." He sounded pleasantly surprised. He was fully expecting a "hell no," and a door in his face.

"Really?"

"From what you're wearing, I'm going to assume it's black tie, right?"

"Yeah.” She was officially hating her herself for putting space between them a few months ago.

"I have a tux... I'd just have to run home. Do you want me to meet you there?"

"Matt you really don't have to." Karen didn’t know if it was guilt or the feeling of sadness at the fact that he was doing this because she was desperate, but she couldn’t take the amount of pain that went with Matt Murdock finally showing up for her. And the fact that her own loneliness dissipated at even the thought of some time with him, and the possibility that they could get back to some version of their old friendship. 

"Karen, it's no big deal. My motivation is mostly selfish anyway."

"Selfish?"

"How else will I get time to spend with you?"

She gave a half-smile, her eyes watering slightly. She wondered if his senses could pick that up.

"OK. It's at Lincoln Center in…” She checked the time on her phone. "…45 minutes. You think you can make that?"

"Of course. Head over and I'll meet you there."

She hopped in a cab and watched him walk in the opposite direction. Matt Murdock just admitted that he missed her. She looked away and tried not to think about how that reawakened feelings she didn't want to have. For now, she could focus on the obligatory part of the night instead of everything that she wished it could be.

*****

Karen arrived 15 minutes later and paid the cab driver. Once she was inside, she checked in and gave her date’s name to the woman, letting her know that he would be late. She could see that it was incredibly busy already, and worried about the time, not knowing how quickly these events started.

She found the bathroom and checked herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were red, but it wasn’t too obvious. Seeing Matt had been more difficult than she’d hoped, but it was no surprise. She missed him all the time. She wondered how she was going to get through the night when she could barely remember how to breathe when she was around him, even after everything that had happened.

She walked out of the bathroom and found a Lucy Abrams, thankful to see a familiar face. Lucy was a fellow reporter who she'd worked with a few times. When she started at _the Bulletin_ , Ellison had asked her to do additional reporting on a few stories that Lucy was working on so that she could get the hang of it. They talked how out of place they felt amidst a sea of people in formalwear. Karen was comfortable around her and was happy that she was becoming a friend since she had felt alone for months.

"Holy shit, Karen. I think the sexiest man I’ve ever seen in real life just walked in."

Karen turned her head and saw him. Several other women were staring at the handsome man with a cane as he stood near the entryway. He looked relaxed, his hair styled looser than usual, but still formal. She smiled thinking that he could pull off the "threw this tux on" look any day. He was wearing a bow tie, a sweet departure from his regular standard, and his face was covered in the perfect amount of stubble. He ran his hand inside his jacket to button it and she swooned.

Lucy's mouth hung open as Karen told her she'd be right back. Matt walked slowly in her direction, one more small indication to her that he knew what he was doing. She walked the remaining distance.

"Hi, Matt," she said, hugging him. She shivered when he touched the open-back part of her dress, feeling his hands on her skin in a place he'd never been before. He smelled her neck and hair, forgetting where he was or that he was just there as a friend. He opened his lips to kiss her cheek, and quickly stopped himself. 

"You smell amazing, Karen," he said, as he released he from their embrace. He put his hand on her back and escorted her to their table. She didn't even remember getting there.

"Hello _handsome_ ," Lucy said, gawking at him. "You must be the boyfriend." She winked at Karen.

Karen opened her mouth to clarify, but Matt just reached out to shake her hand. "Matt Murdock,” he said. “And you must be Lucy?"

"The one and only,” she said. "Karen's my favorite person at the paper."

He smiled at her affectionate description. "It’s nice to meet you, Lucy. I think I'm going to grab my date a drink. Would you like one as well?"

She already had one in her hand, and regretfully turned him down. "Which way is the bar, Karen?"

She turned him the right direction and told him how far away it was. "Thank you."

Karen watched him walk away, breaking her gaze afeet Lucy coughed to get her attention.

"Karen. What in the actual fuck? I really thought we were friends, but if we were you wouldn’t be depriving me of daily pictures of that ass. I expected so much more from you." Karen cracked up as Lucy threw her hands up in mock anger walked to the table. She looked toward Matt and was intercepted by the eyes of Mitch Ellison, who she waved to her as he and his wife walked toward her.

"Isn’t that your lawyer friend?" Mitch said, indicating toward Matt.

“That’s Matt. You’ve met him before I think.” She didn’t bring up where he’d seen him, not wanting to remember Ben’s funeral.

"Yeah,” he said quickly, and she could tell he was thinking the same thing. “I wanted to let you know, I received some curious calls today about the piece you’re investigating. You are clearly going in the right direction, but please be careful.

"Don't scare her, Mitch." His wife said. "We both know that Karen is careful."

She smiled at his wife. "Thank you, Lisa." She said, hugging her.

Mitch did not like where the conversation was going: two smart women against just him. He tried a different approach.

"One particular call had me a little worried, and that doesn’t happen often. I'm just saying if you need to lie low for a few days, and it really may be a good idea, I have somewhere you can go. You still have Ben's car, right?"

"I do, but I’m sure it won’t be necessary. Thank you, for the offer though, Mitch."

Matt tilted his head as the bartender approached him. "Can I please get two champagnes?" He asked, listening as Mitch and Lisa went to their seats. Another person located Karen and headed toward her, practically giddy. He knew it wasn't her boyfriend and thanked God for his luck before sensing Karen's disgust. This guy smelled like he was already several drinks in and didn’t know when to stop applying cologne. He noticed Karen roll her eyes as he and his date strolled up to her.

The man gestured at his date to head to their seats and he got close to Karen ignoring the fact that she was irritated at the sight of him. "I knew we'd never meet that boyfriend of yours, Page," he said, slightly above a whisper. Now you have no excuse for not going on a date with me."

"You sure knew how to charm 'em, Phil. But if I haven't been clear enough before, let me convince you now. I'd join a convent before I even considered having a coffee with you." Lucy spit her champagne out as she laughed at her friend's response.

He chuckled. "Karen, you don't have to be embarrassed. But it's time to stop thinking I'm out of your league when you can't even get one guy to spend one lousy night with you. So, have a few drinks and maybe I'll let you join me and my date in our hotel room tonight."

She was angry now. "Phil, you are the most disgusting, unbearable, jacka...."

"Hello, beautiful." Matt said as he slipped his arm over the small of her back and kissed her cheek as she blushed. “Thirsty?”

"Hi," she said, barely getting the word out. She removed one of the glasses of champagne from Matt’s other hand and took a gulp.

"Should we go to our seats?" he asked as Phil glared at him. Matt acted like he couldn't notice. She walked him to the other side of the table, as Phil ignored his date and stared daggers at them.

"Thanks for the save, Murdock. I was about to get thrown out of my first charity event..."

He smiled. "There's still time yet, Page..."

*****

Karen spent the night ignoring speakers and talking and laughing with Matt. She had forgotten how much she loved spending time with him. He played a perfect fake date, charming every person who came up to talk with them. She couldn’t believe the number of smiles and thumbs ups she received from people who didn't realize that this was not her boyfriend.

He also was incredibly attentive, complimenting her constantly, and staying close to her. He almost always had his hand on her back, arm, or shoulders. She would have stayed here all night if it meant that he'd continue this ruse.

He tried to hide his delight as people walked up to her and complimented her on her work and her date, which made him happy considering he'd failed her so many times before. If this was one positive memory of him for her, he was going to make it count. He came back with another drink as J. Jonah Jameson himself congratulated her on her recent work. He handed her the glass and ran his hand down her forearm planning on pulling away, but she instantly laced her fingers with his and his heart skipped a beat. They were never going to go back to what they were. But he would let this fake relationship make him feel good for as long as was possible. 

Matt came back with a second glass of champagne as the band began to play a slow song. He sat it on the table and leaned down to whisper, "would you like to dance?"

She got goosebumps, and couldn't find the words, nodding her head and getting up. He sat his folded cane on the table and she slipped her clutch into his inside coat pocket and they went to the middle of the dance floor.

"You are impressing everyone, Matt Murdock." She said as he pulled her close. “They really believe we're together.”

He smiled, whispering into her ear. "It's not hard to be your pretend boyfriend, Karen Page. Anyone could do it."

She blushed. "Not anyone. And you really didn't have to, Matt. I'm sure it's not easy."

He pulled away from her ear and smiled. "I'd take any opportunity to be able to dance with you,” he said, seriously. He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and her face inching closer to his, but someone bumped right into them, and Matt instantly changed, tilting his head like he was trying to figure something out.

He whispered into her ear. "Something isn't right." He had noticed that the man was holding a gun in his pocket and was focused on Karen's movements.

The lights went out and he pulled her away from the dance floor and toward the service entrance, backing her into a corner. He had her boxed in so that he could stop anyone from coming near her. She wrapped her hands loosely around each of his hips, prepared to break away the moment he left her.

"Matt what's happening?" she whispered as quietly as she could

"They're after you, Karen." She stood horrified. "They're looking on the dance floor..."

She heard two men run through the other side of the corridor, through some swinging doors.

He pulled her the opposite direction. We need to go, he said. They wove through the confused people, all standing still, waiting for the lights to come back on and allow them to see again.

As they got near the table, Matt grabbed his coat and abandoned her sweater and his cane. They ran out of the building and she hailed a cab.

As the cab pulled up, Karen ran around to the other side, bumping into Matt inside as she overshot her landing. He said nothing, still listening to see if anyone was following them.

When they were far enough away, he realized that she hadn't moved over and he wrapped his arm around her. She lay her head against his chest and he rubbed her back as he told the driver the address to his apartment.

“Everything is alright, they're still looking for you inside…” He said, trying to reassure her. “But they probably know where you live, Karen.”

She nodded against him. She breathed him in and tried not to focus on the fact that someone was trying to kill her. "I left my purse with my phone and keys in your coat..."

“I grabbed it," he said, lifting his coat up and smiling at her astonishment. "I'm sorry I didn't grab your sweater, but I knew you'd need this," he said, removing her clutch from its pocket and handing it to her.

"I don't care about a sweater Matt. I can't believe you did that in such a rush. I really want to learn more about..." she stopped herself, not wanting to say anything in front of the driver.

"We’ll make a game plan at my place. Take a deep breath. Your heart is racing” he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen and Matt leave Hell's Kitchen to hide away in a beach house for the night.

Karen didn’t notice the car stop. She was just listening to Matt’s heartbeat and trying to collect her thoughts. He paid the driver and they headed inside. When she stepped into his entryway, she took a deep breath. “We're not safe here either, are we?”

He shook his head. "I think we’re fine for the moment, but all they’d have to do is look for my name next to yours on the guest list at the entry. I could take care this myself, but you aren't safe, so that'll have to wait. We'll go to that place Ellison mentioned if you are ok with it. "

"Yeah, that's fine for now. Matt, I can help you…”

"Here's the thing, Karen. There were five men looking for you in there, and I think they were professionals. I'm sure you'd be helpful, but I won't be able to think straight if I'm worried about someone hurting you. I couldn't calm myself the last time... Are you alright with Daredevil handling this? At least for now?"

She knew he was right. She shook her head. “Sure.”

"Ok. We need to leave soon. Can you grab some toiletries from the bathroom and I'll grab clothes?”

She decided to call Mitch and see if he had left the event.

"Hey, mom! How are you doing?" He said. She realized he must be worried they would be overheard.

"Are you still at the gala?" She asked.

"No, Lisa and I are just heading home. I hope you're doing alright. I know you've had issues with your apartment. Are you staying with Betty?

"I don't think I'm safe at Matt's place. I put him down as my date at check-in. Can I take you up on your offer from earlier?"

"Of course, as soon as I can. Lisa says hi! Talk to you later.”

She received a series of texts.

“I think they were looking for you. There was chaos everywhere and they may be following me. We grabbed your sweater and Matt’s cane. Go to my sister’s vacation home. I'll text you the address. It’s being renovated, but there is a place to sleep and no one will think to look for you there. I’ll contact you later. Be safe.”

She opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed a first aid kit and a travel bag. It had shampoo, conditioner, toothpaste and a razor and shaving cream. She saw a side pocket and got nosy. _Condoms, Matt Murdock?_ She thought with a pang of jealousy. She pictured him flying into a random foreign city and winking at a pretty girl. “Wow, Karen.” She said aloud. Getting jealous of Matt with an imaginary woman. This was a new level of ridiculous. She grabbed two unopened toothbrushes from the same place he’d shown her the first time her life was threatened and she’d stayed the night.

Karen came out of the bathroom and placed the items on the counter. She looked for any snacks that would be easy to transport, settling on crackers, salami, apples, cheese and water bottles. She put them in a plastic bag as he came out with a backpack, leaving it open for her to put everything she’d gathered. The last item she grabbed was a fifth of whiskey from his bar.

Matt made sure there was no one near their location and they grabbed a cab, heading to the location of Ben's car. They unloaded the bags into the trunk and she put the address into the GPS, heading down dark streets as Matt was listening for signs of anyone following them. When they got out of Manhattan, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is there a gun in the trunk, Karen?"

She was surprised at how forward he was. "Yes. Frank gave it to me when I was being shot at by the Blacksmith."

He nodded. "I know it's none of my business. It's just hard to ignore what I know, and I'm trying not to lie to you anymore."

"I appreciate that." She said honestly.

“How are you doing?”

“I’m fine. I hate running away from this though. And I’m worried about bringing both Matt Murdock and Daredevil into this. What if they make the connection?”

“They may find out that I was with you at the party, they may not. But even if they notice my stuff is gone at the apartment, it doesn’t matter. Because soon I will shut them down.”

“I left all of your normal bathroom stuff alone and got new toothbrushes and your toiletry bag. It’s possible the only absence they’ll notice is you. Wait... what if they find the suit?”

“I’m impressed, Page. And my suit is hidden in a place they'd never find. I've taken precautions as of late.”

He reached over and grabbed her right hand, massaging it. “I love how you’re worried about me in this situation...”

She ignored this. "How did you find out about Stokes’ operation, anyway?"

George Stokes was a known figure in the Hell’s Kitchen community. He owned a chain of sporting goods stores, but Karen discovered that his more profitable business was selling guns he had shipped out of South Africa, and placing them into the hands of criminals.

"There have been a lot more guns on the street lately, and I tracked them through various street sellers. I found out that you were writing the article after you found his second in command. I may have listened to your conversation and... followed up after you left."

"Followed up?" She said smiling

"He was a little more willing to give up information with some... coercion. I knew you wanted to know where he was receiving his shipments, and I'd found the location.”

"Well, I guess you'll be figuring it out without me for now. I appreciate you coming by to help me with my article, though."

"If they didn't have your name... I was thinking you could help me from a distance. But Stokes has moved up the timeline, and we need to stop him as soon as possible.

She nodded as she drove down the dark highway. “Can I ask you a question?“

“Anything.”

“What were you talking about ‘not being able to calm yourself the last time?’”

“When the Hand kidnapped you... Elektra and I were already tracking them, but... When I found out they had _you_ , I couldn't sift through the noise. I just pictured them hurting you. She had to talk me through it.”

“Well you found us Matt, and that’s all that matters. I’m sure you’ll find a way to do better next time.”

“It had nothing to do with them and everything to do with you, Karen. So, I hope I don’t need to learn how to do better. I just want you to be safe.”

They drove in silence for the next 20 minutes, but he still held her hand. She pulled into the driveway of the house they’d be staying in and they grabbed their bags from the trunk. She noticed a backpack of hers and grabbed it as well. 

When they walked inside, they were hit with the smell of paint and plaster. “Even with the paint tarps and missing tile, this is still nicer than any home I've ever been in.” She said in awe.

He chuckled. She took the food into the kitchen and put it into the fridge. Then she grabbed two glasses and raised the whiskey bottle. “Want a drink?”

“Is that from my apartment, Ms. Page?”

“Yup. I needed something to calm my nerves. You in or you out, Murdock?”

“In.” he said reaching his hand out for a glass.

She brought the bottle and carried her glass and he grabbed their bags.

“Let’s see how people with vacation home live,” she said, ready to explore.

They walked down the hall and found a kid’s bedroom. “Well, I found where Daredevil is sleeping tonight!” She said laughing.

“Is that a race car bed?” he asked.

“I knew you’d like it! And it’s your color!”

“Oh good. I was worried it’d be the wrong color.” He smiled at her and took a gulp of his drink.

“There are more rooms down this way. Let’s see if we get lucky and find an adult sized bed.”

They found an office and the master bedroom. He dropped the remaining bag on the bed and started putting contents on the top of the dresser. He removed a pair of jeans, several button ups, t-shirts, socks, and double the number of boxers. He searched the empty bag and moved on to the other backpack.

“What are you missing?” She asked.

“I can’t believe I forgot pajama pants. I brought extra boxers in case that's what you wanted to sleep in, but I wanted you to have options. And to be able to go outside.” He said, disappointed.

She opened the backpack from her car and found one pair of jeans and one pair of underwear. “Well, it looks like I have a change of clothes from a stakeout a few weeks ago. It’ll be fine, Matt.”

He took off his glasses and set them on the table, then he removed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. “Unfortunately, that means that I don't have anything for myself either. Will it bother you if I get out of this penguin suit?”

“I don’t mind.”

“Thank God” He took off his pants and put them on the chair along with his shirt. She stared at him. He had scars all over his torso. “Oh my God, Matt.” She walked over to him and touched the long one on his side and ran her fingers up his chest, sending a shiver through him.

“See, you thought I was bailing on you because I had an alcohol problem… I had a much better excuse. I was getting these badass scars.” He grabbed a t-shirt, chuckling.

“And muscles…” She muttered under her breath.

He smiled. "I'm hoping we don't have to be here for long, but we can grab whatever we need tomorrow. I promise I'll get this all figured out, Karen.”

“I know you will Matt, and I’ll help where I can.” She said as she unzipped the side zipper of her dress and stepped out of it. He tried to keep his composure, knowing she was only a couple of feet in front of him, exposed. He had postponed going up to her apartment several months ago and regretted it ever since. Now she was standing in front of him half-naked. He finished his glass of whiskey and tried to think of anything else.

He sat on the bed as she went to the dresser. She grabbed a button-up shirt and a pair of boxers, putting them on and refreshing their drinks after she was done.  

“Let's see if there are any other secrets to this place,” he said, hopping up and bringing the bottle.

She grabbed his hand to lead him, forgetting that he didn't need her. He didn’t say anything.

“So we have an incomplete kitchen, a dusty living room. And… a patio.” She said, opening the door. They walked out into the moonlight and walked the width of the deck. “They have a lap pool and a fire pit. And a view. Wow.” He walked up behind her and put his arms around her as she leaned against the deck and breathed in the fresh air. 

“Are you opposed to a fire?” he said quietly, his head over her shoulder.

She tilted her head toward his. “Not at all.”

Karen looked for a lighter and saw two light switches on the wall. She flipped the first one and found a bright light. She turned it off and tried the other one, which worked. “Wow. These people have it figured out.”

He laughed. “You- you are easy to impress, Karen Page.” He stuttered, taking a gulp of his drink and setting it on the table.

He walked over to an enormous chaise lounge, which seated two people. He put the bottle on the table as she looked through a storage box and found blankets and pillows, bringing them over and placing them on the lounge.

The fire crackled and she could feel its warmth. She sat down and lay back, laying a pillow under his neck and hers. He covered them with the blanket as she looked up at the stars.

“You wishing you were back there searching for your gun dealer?” She asked him.

“I’m alright actually. I think I needed a night off.”

“Me too.” She said, smiling. She took another drink. “This whiskey is strong.”

“Yeah, it was a gift from a client. I am definitely feeling it, so I think it means she thought I was a good lawyer...”

She giggled as she set the glass down. “Or she was trying to give you a hint that she was interested. Just like every woman who saw you at that party tonight.”

“Oh yeah?” He said, adjusting himself on the seat and spreading his arm above her so that he was more comfortable. “If you could hear the heartbeats of the men who were staring at you as you passed them, you’d realize who the real knockout was tonight.” They were facing each other now, and she looked into his eyes, happy to be rid of his glasses.

“Maybe it’s the fact that I can’t remember the last time that things weren’t shitty, but, I didn’t want tonight to end. And then some wanna-be kidnappers came and ruined everything.”

“I’m sorry it’s been shitty. And I’m sorry that I'm the reason for that.”

“You can't blame yourself for everything... I just put all of my eggs in one basket. I went from having no one when I was here to having a family, and then back to having no one.” She sighed. “It was an adjustment. I know you were doing what you thought was right, but… It’s taken a long time for me to forgive you.”

“You’ve forgiven me?”

“I realized that having no Matt Murdock in my life was a thousand times worse than being hurt by Matt Murdock. I just want to go back to pretending that nothing is wrong... like we were doing tonight.” She swallowed, her throat hurting from the tears she was choking back.

“Karen, I’m so sorry. Nothing was ever worth this. I hate myself for hurting you.” He lifted his hand and wiped a tear from her face. That was all it took for her to fall apart. She started quietly sobbing and he took her drink from her and placed them both on the table. He hugged her to him and his eyes betrayed him, as he failed to hold back his own tears. He kissed her forehead and she shivered as he rubbed her arms.

She fell asleep soon after, and he thanked God for giving him a second chance at friendship with Karen Page. He took a deep breath and smiled as he smelled fresh air mixed with the scent of the woman in his arms.

It was quiet tonight, and for the first time, he felt free from the mistakes he’d made months ago. He heard frogs and deer in the distance and fell asleep as the fire crackled one last time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Karen take a lot longer than necessary to move from the patio to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little rough, but if I don't post now I'll scrutinize over it for a few more days.

Matt woke up to Karen's shivering. They had been sleeping a short while and the warmth of the fire had left them. He lifted her into his arms, and she nestled against him as he abandoned their makeshift bed.

He tried to open the sliding glass door quietly, but as he closed it from the inside, her eyes blinked open. Karen smiled as she saw his face illuminated by moonlight and adjusted the arm over his shoulder so that she was at his eye level. He couldn't think, his stomach churned as she ran her other hand over his face. Then she pulled his head toward her and kissed him.

It felt like the world had stopped. Matt couldn’t hear anything more than her heartbeat and her short breaths. He lowered her to the ground and wrapped his hands around the small of her back, pulling her close to him like he'd never let her go. She enveloped him in rushed kisses as he guided her backward through the living room to the kitchen island.

Karen gasped as he lifted her onto the short side of the newly finished surface and glided his tongue into her mouth. He lowered her against the edge of the countertop and moved to the top of the island, as she lay there perpendicular to him, her hair spread like beams of sunshine. He kissed her from above and ended at her earlobe, causing her to look away as she closed her eyes and let out a relaxing breath. He kissed her neck, moving his hand to the top button of her shirt and releasing it from its buttonhole.

Matt unbuttoned the next button and the next, kissing her newly showing skin. When the last button had been undone, he used both hands help the shirt tails cascade off her skin. He trailed his tongue over her breast, and she nearly lost herself, gripping the edge of the counter as he licked her nipples and slid his other hand underneath her boxers, teasing her by touching her everywhere but where she wanted.

Karen’s movements were almost mechanical as she helped him remove her boxers, leaving her legs dangling off the counter from her knees down. She couldn’t think, gasping as he kissed her and let his tongue find her most intimate parts. He slid his fingers inside of her as his stubble and tongue rubbed against her. She breathed his name and he increased his speed, her toes tingling. He teased her by taking her to the edge, only to slow down. Karen ran her hand over her chest, feeling her heart, which was beating incredibly fast. She felt like she was no longer in control of her moans and her movements, and that was when he gave her what she wanted.

Matt kissed up her entire body, making it difficult for her to focus on getting her breathing back to normal. He lifted her neck as he kissed her lips and lowered her from the island to the floor. Karen grabbed his hand and they slowly weaved through the construction equipment. Her heart raced as she walked down what felt like a much longer hallway. Her nerves took hold and she pulled his hand, stopping him in his tracks. Matt ran his hand over her forehead as she kissed him, pushing him up against a wall and running her fingers under the waistband of his boxers, which dropped to the floor. Matt walked Karen backward, turning her as he slid the shirt off her arms and lifting her hands above her head. He kissed her neck as he left her hands on the wall, running his hands back down and over the sides of her breasts. When he got to her waist, he turned her around, kissing her like he'd never have another chance.

Karen giggled as Matt lifted her up with a new sense of urgency, carrying her into the bedroom and lowering her onto the bed. He paused, still standing and searching through his pants on the chair. Once she understood what he was looking for, she rolled over and grabbed the toiletry bag from the top of the nightstand, opening the side pocket and pulling out a condom. He stopped what he was doing, looking surprised, and thankful.

Matt climbed into bed and Karen climbed on top of him, kissing down his body and taking him into her mouth. He moaned as she slowly explored his cock with her tongue, and he opened his mouth as his breaths grew short. When he couldn’t take it any longer, he grabbed her hand, she opened the wrapper and rolled it over him. She took a breath before she climbed on top of him and slowly lifted his abdomen up causing her body to constrict as he entered her. She rolled her hips slowly, knowing she was close and knowing he was on the verge from the moment before. 

Karen felt tears in her eyes as he kissed her softly, and touched his tongue to hers. Their moment had come after months of waiting, and she didn’t want to spend one more second apart from his lips. She ran her fingers over the side of his head as he stroked her sides, changing the pace the moment she nibbled on his lip, causing him to smile. Her skin tingled and she threw her head back, her fingers moving to his neck. He rolled them both over and she pressed her hands to the top of the bedframe, pushing herself into the perfect position. Suddenly she was shaking and felt the energy drain from her body at her release.

Her moans were all it took for him to lose himself, and he lowered his face into the pillow as she rubbed his neck. Once he felt his energy return to him, Matt forced himself to get out of bed, grabbing new clothes for both of them and laying hers on the bed before he ran to the bathroom. She was laying under the covers when he came back like she hadn’t left the bed. 

Matt kissed her on the forehead as she scooted over and lifted her neck for his arm. She drifted off to sleep as he ran his hands over her arms, unable to break contact with her body. He knew he would wake up next to her, but he felt like if he stopped touching her he'd lose the chance forever. So he didn't.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Karen wake up the morning after spending the night together.

Matt could smell her on the sheets as he woke up smiling.

Her scent was faint, but he still rolled over to make sure that he was right. That she was gone.

He searched for her presence as he sat up. Her jeans were gone, as well as her clutch and keys, but her nearly-dead phone sat on the nightstand. He plugged it into their one charger, knowing there was no chance for a text, but checking anyway. When he found nothing he decided a shower was a good way to pass the time until she came back.

The toiletry bag lay open on the bathroom counter, along with her used toothbrush and the toothpaste. He wondered how he had slept through her leaving as he stepped into the large steam shower, and where she might’ve gone.

There wasn't much around here, only more homes and cars. From his estimation, she had been gone for a half an hour. Matt poured shampoo into his hand and massaged his scalp and temples. Shampoo bubbles dripped down his body and he lathered it into his skin. As the suds rolled to his groin, he started to remember their night together, rubbing the soap over his newly hardened cock.

He didn’t imagine her shape when he recounted these events. It was more like a force of energy. The heat she was giving off and the sound of her heartbeat entered his mind, and then more details seeped through. She was on the island, as the wetness of her lips dried slightly from breathing out of her mouth. He could almost feel her body again as she was leaning against the hallway wall and moaned as he remembered her tongue trailing over his stiffness.

Matt’s thoughts were interrupted as Karen pulled into the driveway. He reluctantly stopped stroking himself and rinsed the shampoo, putting conditioner in as she opened the car door.

She walked inside the house and sat her bags on the kitchen counter, smiling as she remembered their moment in the early hours of the morning. She heard the shower running and headed to the bedroom, stripping her clothes off in hopes of seeing him naked in the light of day. Instead, she only saw a glass room of steam.

His skin tingled when she opened the door and touched her feet to the tile. She reached out a hand to search for him in the steam and he grabbed it, pulling her into a kiss.

"I missed you." He said, turning her into the shower and going into overload as felt the water cascading over her naked body, mixing with her natural wetness from their kiss.

He grabbed his shampoo and squeezed some into his hand, running it over her skin and giving her goosebumps as he massaged her. She moaned as he rinsed the bubbles off and drifted his hands down her front as he kissed her back.

“Matt,” She said, breathless like it was a question. He went crazy at the sound of his name from her lips, turning her around and lifting her against the wall as she used her hands to guide him inside of her.

Her gasp was invigorating, and he quickly forgot that he had been nervous about letting himself go with her, succumbing to the animalistic urge to run his hands over her entire body, and taste her skin. She was begging him to go faster and the moment she came he had to pull out of her quickly, shuddering as he leaned his head into her shoulder.

Eventually, Matt pulled himself from the shower in order to give her some alone time, which was mostly used to try to catch her breath. Somehow she found the strength to wash her hair, as he grabbed a towel from the closet and brought it into the bathroom,

He handed it to her once the water was turned off and she wrapped it around herself. He lifted her out of the shower without making contact with her lips, and she didn’t notice when she touched the floor. She had no problems in the world right now, she was just in this moment with him.

Matt made it difficult to dry off, rolling the towel over her skin as she tried to focus on the task at hand. He kissed the back of her neck, licking small droplets that rolled from her hair to her shoulders, stopping only after his stomach growled.

They got dressed quickly and Karen grabbed the three to go boxes off the counter. "We have options... French toast, an omelet with hash browns, and sides of bacon, sausage, and fruit."

“That sounds amazing.”

She smiled. “Never order on an empty stomach.”

They took their breakfast spread to the patio, and Karen went back inside to grab coffees and silverware.

He was sitting at the patio table, the morning sun shining on his tanned skin. She took a deep breath and joined him. If this was going to be her life, she would hate herself for the last few months. She shook that thought from her mind and handed him a coffee.

"I'm sorry I slept through your leaving," he said

"You were exhausted. I knocked a cup onto the floor of the bathroom and you didn't even wake up."

"I can’t remember the last time I slept like that."

She smiled. "I'm glad. I was worried you'd wake up and wonder where I was. I thought about that after I’d left my phone behind.”

He laughed. "I knew you'd only been gone for a half hour and that no one had been inside the house except for the two of us.”

“You can sense how long a person has been gone?”

“Your scent dissipates over time. It’s not a pleasant experience when I already want to be as close to you as possible.”

“Wow.” She said, ignoring the cute comment and realizing how impressive his extraordinary senses were.

****

The plan was for Karen to drive Matt into town so that he could get the suit and find Stokes. Karen was going to drive out of Hell’s Kitchen and he’d call her when it was time to pick him up. This was only after she told him there was no way she was driving an hour away without knowing he was ok.

"Don’t worry Karen.” He said as she dropped him off four blocks away. “They are only on the outside of the building. They don't expect a blind man to go in through the roof. I'll get on top of a building that has access to mine and I'll slip out just as fast."

"Ok. Be careful."

Karen watched him as he walked down the street. He didn't have his cane, but he was wearing his glasses. She put her hood on, covering her hair, and ducked when she saw them in the rearview mirror.

Three black Cadillac Escalades drove in the direction of Matt’s apartment. When they were a block ahead of her, she followed them, hoping they were anybody else but Stokes and his men. She saw Matt as he was about to turn toward an alley in the building next to his, but he stopped as the cars pulled up behind him.

Matt heard the window roll down and shook his head as he heard an ominous voice coming from the car.

"You seem to have forgotten where you live, Mr. Murdock."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen Page has to save Matt Murdock.

Matt tried to figure out his next steps. He couldn't do much as visually impaired Matt Murdock. Two men exited the car and stood behind him as he spoke to the voice in the window. "I must be confused. I lost my cane yesterday, and I’m just trying to find my way back to my apartment."

"You didn't by any chance lose it when you were running away with Karen Page, now did you?"

"You know Karen? I've been trying to find where she is all day." He said, doing his best to lie.

"For a lawyer, you sure are a bad liar, Mr. Murdock.” The voice said, his tone angrier. "We both know that you haven't been back to your apartment, which leads me to believe that you are hiding Karen Page. I think you should come with me."

This was broad daylight and the men knew who he was. If he didn't go with them, if he fought them off, they would know something was up. He reluctantly got into the car.

"Why do you have such an interest in Karen Page?" Matt asked, his tone more demanding.

“Miss Page has been spreading misinformation about me and my business dealings. I’d just like to ask her what else she thinks she knows.” He smiled as his tone changed, and he leaned toward Matt. “ I will be much more understanding if you give me the information I need. You were last seen at the gala with Karen Page. I know she hasn't gone back to her apartment, and I want to know her location. You are going to give it to me."

"As I said before,” Matt said angrily. “I'm afraid we lost each other when the lights went out, Mr... What was your name?"

"You don't need to know my name. And where did you stay last night if you weren't with her and you weren't at your apartment?"

"That's none of your business."

Stokes punched Matt, knocking him unconscious. The next time he woke up, he was sitting in a chair with his hands tied behind his back.

*****

Karen shook her head as she saw Matt get into the SUV. She knew this was uncharted territory for him since he had an alter ego to protect. She tailed them at a great distance, knowing they were going to the warehouse Matt had mentioned. If they caught her, they'd have no reason to keep Matt alive. The SUV went into an underground garage and she continued past the building and around the block.

Karen parked two blocks away and grabbed the gun from her trunk. She loaded it, slipping the extra bullets into her jeans. Then she opened the pocket knife she’d purchased when she was out that morning.

This wasn't going to be easy. They had Matt for a half hour, including his drive. She could only imagine what they were doing to him. Matt wasn't the best liar. She had known this through all the half-assed excuses he made when he was hiding the fact that he was Daredevil. She had no doubt in her mind that he’d keep her location secret, but she was worried about what they would do to him if he didn’t give them what they’d wanted.

She knew that she was no Daredevil and that Stokes' men were always armed. But she had a plan. She walked toward the back of the building, hiding in a stairway to an Indian restaurant. She saw two armed men smoking behind the entrance, and she decided it was time.

Karen called Detective Sergeant Brett Mahoney and told him that she knew the location of Stokes' large cache of weapons. She told him that she saw them forcefully take Matt inside and that she heard them say they'd kill him.

Mahoney had been one of her sources for her article, so he knew about Stokes and his illegal activity. She was happy to hear that a hostage situation was enough of a reason to raid the building. But she wasn’t about to wait for the police to arrive like he’d asked her to do.

She grabbed a large rock that she’d assumed the restaurant used to prop the door open and walked closer to the building, listening for the men.

"Did the lawyer give up that reporter’s location yet?"

"No, That sarcastic bastard sent Virgil through the roof. He lost it and knocked him out. I told him to go upstairs and cool off. That dude can take a punch."

"Maybe it's time to resort to more effective methods of gathering information." The other man said.

The first man nodded. "When I go back downstairs he'll regret keeping his mouth shut.

As the police got closer, the men received a message on their walkie talkies. "You hear those sirens, idiots? Get inside. Now.”

They dropped their cigarettes and ran inside, and Karen slipped the rock in the doorway, waiting on the outside. She listened for any more movement indoors and heard nothing, slipping inside and closing the door quietly.

There was a staircase immediately on her right, and she quietly headed down as she listened for movement, but all the noises seemed to be coming from upstairs. She sighed in relief as she found an empty hallway. She pulled out her gun and tried opening the first door on her right, but it was locked.

The next door was a closet of some kind. She moved to the last one. "Please let him be in here," she prayed. Matt was tied to a chair and slumped over, covered in blood. She ran to him and put his face in her hands. "Matt!”

He woke up and breathed her in. She moved around to his bindings and removed her knife, opening its blade. "Karen? What in the hell are you doing he-"

He heard someone coming down the stairs. "They're coming. Hide."

She walked over to the wall and hit the lights, waiting for the man to come in. "Get rid of the lawyer," she heard on the walkie-talkie. Her heart was racing. The man opened the door and noticed the lights were off, reaching inside to turn them back on. Before he found the switch, she kicked him in the face, hitting him in the back of the skull with the gun as he bent over in pain. She dragged him inside the door and grabbed his gun.

Matt sat there with his mouth hanging open. "Holy shit, Karen!"

"Are there more coming? Is he out?"

"I think we're ok for now." He said as she carefully walked through the darkness to find him. She cut off his restraints and closed the knife, sliding it back into her pocket.

Matt groaned as she helped him up. She took his hand and walked him to the door, not saying a word so that he could listen.

The man’s walkie went off. "Where the hell are you, Rob?"

"We need to go," Matt said as he heard someone walking above them.

"There's a closet two doors down." She said

"Perfect."

They ran the length of the hallway and Matt closed the door quietly. He turned to her and pulled her close to him. She could taste the blood on his lips as he kissed her, and the sweat from his brow as she ran her hands over his forehead. "Oh, Matt. I can't believe they did this to you."

"This is nothing. It could have been much worse if you hadn’t arrived.” 

She opened her mouth, but he put his finger to her lips as someone walked down the hallway. She turned toward the door and he slipped his arms around her, resting his hand over her racing heart. "It'll be alright, Karen. I'm not their priority. And this place is surrounded by cops."

The door to the room they were in opened and someone tripped over the body. “How in the hell?"

The man woke up. "Wasn't Murdock... someone else...."

"Was it a cop? We need to get the hell out of here." The other voice said.

They ran down the hallway, passing the closet and running up the stairs. Karen sighed, relieved.

"Is there anyone on the floor upstairs?"

"Yes. We can probably wait here, but when the coast is clear, I say we head out that door above us."

They waited a few minutes and Matt told Karen they were safe to leave. She helped him up the stairs and they slipped out of the back door. The building was illuminated in red and blue light. There were several cop cars and two men being cuffed. Brett was the first to see them emerge from the building and ran to them.

"You look like shit Murdock!"

"Yeah, well. How do I know that you don't look like shit too?" Matt said, groaning.

Brett laughed. "We need to get you to a hospital. Do you think you can fill me in before you do, though?"

Matt told them about how Stokes kidnapped him, looking for Karen. How he planned to kill her for digging up information on him. How he heard his voice on a walkie-talkie telling his captors to kill him. And how Karen saved him.

"Who needs Daredevil when you have a friend in Karen Page?" Mahoney joked.

"Not me," Matt said as he looked toward her seriously. Karen blushed.

“I’ve got to cars in pursuit right now. It might be a good idea for you two to stay somewhere else if he knows where you live.”

Karen shook her head annoyed. “Whatever you say, Mahoney.”

*****

Karen drove Matt to the hospital and dropped him off at his insistence. She had plans to run home and grab a change of clothes while he waited to be seen. She gathered clothes and food as quickly as possible, driving back over and waiting in the hospital waiting room.

Matt came out an hour later, stitched up. She pulled him into a hug. He told her he had a concussion, but not much more. It didn’t make her feel better.

“That was a pretty amazing Karen Page face kick.” He said as they were driving away from the city.

"Is that the technical term?”

“It is now.”

“I've been practicing self-defense and martial arts lately. I've had quite a bit of time on my hands, and I figured it was time to be able to help myself. I'm not very good, but I can definitely take care of someone when their guard is down, apparently." She laughed.

"You handled yourself pretty well, but I can help you practice if you like…."

"Trained by Daredevil himself… That would be pretty impressive."

"He didn't do so well tonight, that's for sure. If they didn't know who I was… I guess having an alter-ego makes things more dangerous."

They pulled into the driveway and Karen made them a snack as Matt sat on the patio icing his forehead. She brought the whiskey back out and they had their own version of a date, forgetting the night's events and enjoying each other's company.

"You feeling up for a swim, Murdock?"

"I'm afraid I don't have a swimsuit, Ms. Page."

"That's too bad. Neither do I.” She kissed him on the forehead as she took her shirt off. “I think I'll go in anyway."

She abandoned her clothes by the side of the pool and slipped into the warm water. She swam to the other end as he took off his own clothes and slowly lowered himself into the pool. He didn't want to get chlorine into his cuts, so he kept his head above the water at all times. She slowly drifted to him, and the moment she was within reach, he grabbed her and pulled her close, her legs wrapping around him. They kissed slowly, trying not to upset any of his wounds. He let his hands glide over her, and they drifted through the water.

“So a concussion, huh?”

“Yeah,” he said looking sad. “They told me I shouldn’t sleep tonight, just in case.”

“That’s terrible,” she said kissing him once more. “I wonder how we’ll keep you awake…”


End file.
